The Continued Story of Renesmee Cullen
by serenity-seas
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has started junior year in Forks Washington, friendless and confused. When new vampires invade Forks and try and make the town their own, can Renesmee and her boyfriend Jacob join and help defend their families, or will they be forced to flee Forks?
1. Chapter 1

_BAM! _

I almost dove face first into a locker. The kid who owned it gave me a dirty look and I quickly scampered off, trying to find my homeroom. _I hope this is the right one, _I thought as I entered quietly and sat down, trying to be inconspicuous to the twenty or so kids that were stuffed into the warm room like cookies in a jar.

I quietly took out my phone. No new texts from Jake, my boyfriend. He had decided to continue schooling at La Push, the reservation. I was okay with it, because we did need some time apart, but right now, I felt so alone. All my friends from middle school had ditched me, I was the weird girl. Maybe it was my own fault. I had drifted, I mainly spent all my time with Jake. Fixing bikes, riding them,watching the frothy waves at La Push, or running through the puddles of the always rainy town of Forks, Washington.

I was about to text Jacob when the teacher walked in, Mrs. Sears. She was a thin woman who looked fairly young, with dirty blonde wavy hair. She wore a bright printed tunic, black tights, and black flats. The class continued chattering, and Mrs. Sears didn't do anything to stop them. She sipped her coffee for a few minutes, and eventually almost everyone quieted down. "We're only in homeroom for a few minutes, so let's make this quick, I'm Mrs. Sears, and let's take attendance."

A plus side of having my name be almost at the top of role call was that I got it over with. "Renesmee…Cullen." Mrs. Sears completely butchered my name, but I was used to it. I didn't even bother correcting her, because we would only be in homeroom a couple times a year. I could feel everyone staring at me, and my cheeks grew hot. "Here." I said.

Mrs. Sears glanced up at me from the chalkboard and then continued calling names. None of my old friends were in here, thankfully, but I was sure I'd have a class or two with some of them. Right now, I wished Jake was sitting next to me, holding my hand. That's all I wanted, and all I needed, at that moment. This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few hours of the day went by slowly. In every class, as I had expected, I sat alone, or there was an unfortunate soul who was forced to occupy the empty seat next to me. It was horrible. My hands shook, sweaty, and at times it felt like tears would spill like a waterfall at any given moment.

Finally, lunch. Good because it signified the middle of the day, half over, but painful because again, I would sit alone, and this time, for the whole junior and senior classes to witness. Not wanting to stand there with a lunch tray like a scene out of a movie, I had brought a bag lunch from home. I loved human food much more than blood. There was so much more variety and textures in regular food. Today I carried a sandwich, chips (salt and vinegar), a can of soda, and an apple. I found an empty table by the window. Maybe I could look out and pretend like nothing was wrong. I took the apple out of the sack and rubbed the shiny red surface in between my now cold fingers. The cafeteria was chilly. Around me, students joined their friends at their own tables. They were having so much fun. I took out my phone, and Jake still hadn't texted me. What was going on?

I took out my biology text book and tried to read, anything to get my mind off the fact that I looked like a total loser. I felt a presence, and I looked up to see a blonde guy, who looked about seventeen, standing in front of me. He was cute, his hair was wavy and kind of messy, and he smiled revealing perfect teeth and a cute little dimple by his mouth. He was also pale, and he had this aura about him that no other kid here did.

_He was a vampire. _

He took a seat across from me, as though I had invited him.

"Cullen." He stated. His voice was deep and silky.

"You are correct." I said. "And you are from?"

"I'm of the Italian coven, well one of the many. Well, formerly." He explained.

"You don't have an accent." I noted carefully.

"Well, I lived there for most of my life, but I guess I never picked it up." He chuckled.

"Why are you here?" I asked the most basic question of all.

"My coven and I have decided to stay for a while." He said, twisting his fork around in a plate of spaghetti, which was untouched.

"How many are there? Have you talked to Carlisle?"

"There are ten of us. And we will. Sometime soon." Didn't sound like a promise to me.

"What's your name? I'm Renesmee."

"Joshua. My mother is Bonnie. My father's name is Lorenzo, very Italian, and I also have brought my sisters, Ella and Sophia, my brother Isaiah, and my aunt Delilah. Joining us are a few friends who recently joined our coven, Eliza, Beth, and Beth's mate, Cameron."

"And you know my coven?"

"I know a few. Well I can't say they know me." He said simply. "I know Carlisle and Esme, of course. And your parents, Bella and Edward. And I know you."

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Well, you're kind of famous. An immortal child, saved by the Volturi. Doesn't happen everyday." He said softly, studying me.

"I am not an immortal child." I snapped.

"Touchy touchy. What are you then?"

"A vampire human hybrid. Ever heard of one?"

"Can't say I have." He said, smiling slightly. "So, who else is in your coven?"

"My aunts, Rosalie and Alice. Their mate's, Emmett and Jasper."

"Any special powers among them?" He questioned.

"Why do you care?" I challenged.

"No reason. Do you have a power?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. "And you?"

"Nope." He said. "What can I say, I'm just ordinary."

"Come to our home after school." I offered, intrigued. "I'm sure you know where it is."


	3. Chapter 3

I knew to expect Joshua at the house later that day, but when I got home, he wasn't there. Instead, everyone was gathered inside the big house that everyone lived in besides my parents and I.

The talking turned silent as I walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked, dropping my backpack down. I saw Jacob there too. I didn't look at him, but I could feel him watching me.

"Nothing, Nessie." Dad said. I knew that meant there wasn't going to be any more talking until I left.

I curtly turned around and left, heading to our house a little ways away. I heard the leaves crunching behind me, and I knew it was Jake, so I ran to the house and shut the door behind me. I ran into my room and fell on the bed.

I heard Jake come in a few seconds later because the door creaked slightly. I turned away from the door, getting under the covers and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep.

I knew he was standing in the doorway.

"I know you aren't sleeping." He laughed softly.

I kept silent.

Jake laid down on the bed next to me and wrapped his warm, strong arms around me. I leaned against it, of course I couldn't stay mad at him. Still not turning around, I put my palm against his cheek. Showing him how sad and alone I was at school today.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Do you want me to come to Forks with you?"

"No," I said quietly, "I know you like staying at La Push better."

"I like making you happy."

I gently kissed his arm and sat up, facing him.

"So, what were they talking about in there?"

Jake hesitated.

"Jacob Black, you better tell me."

"Or what?" He teased.

I glared at him.

"Okay…well apparently theres a new coven in town."

"I know!" I exclaimed. "One of them was at school today!"

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Yeah, his name was Joshua, and he said he was here with nine others. He said he would stop by later today to talk to Carlisle." I explained.

"How did he know you?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but he knew Carlisle and Esme, and my parents."

"Did he ask anything weird?"

"No, I can't remember." I said.

Jacob quickly got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to the main house."

Before I could say anything, "Stay here." He said, and ran off.

I sighed. I was so sick of being treated like a child when I was almost seventeen. If I wanted to find out what the new vampires were doing here, I guess I would have to do it by myself.


	4. Chapter 4

No one mentioned anything about the new coven for the next few days. On Friday, I was at my desk in math, when this pretty blonde girl came up to me. She was tall and skinny with rosy cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Diana." She said perkily.

"Hi…I'm Renesmee." I said awkwardly.

"Cool! Anyways, some girls and I were going to go shopping in Port Angeles tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to come. It will be a lot of fun." She said.

"Ummm…okay." I had never even known this girl in my life, but I thought this might be a good opportunity to make friends.

Later that afternoon, I got a text, presumably from Diana. I didn't have her number. The text said, _Bring an I.D. if you have one. _

I assumed she meant a fake one. But I didn't.

My phone beeped again, but this time it was Jake.

_Come over tonight?_

_Cant, _I typed, _going shopping._

_You have friends? _He replied.

_Ha ha ha._

I checked the time, and Diana would pick me up in about five minutes. I went into the living room, where my mom was watching a movie.

"I'm going shopping." I announced.

"Where?" Mom asked.

"Port Angeles."

"Hmm..." She said.

"Mom, please, I'll be fine." I begged.

"Who are you going with?" Mom questioned.

"My friends from math." I lied, so glad my dad wasn't here to read my mind.

"Okay." Mom said. "You know your curfew, please be careful. I love you."

Diana honked outside, and when I walked out, she was sitting there in a shiny red convertible with a few other girls.

"Hi!" She said, opening up the passenger door. I slid in.

"This is Carla, Julie, and Bridget." She introduced them to me. "And this is Renesmee."

"Hi." The girls said in unison.

The drive to Port Angeles was an hour away. All the way there, the girls sang off tune to the radio. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we entered the city. But we turned away from the shopping center. I didn't say anything, hoping Diana would realize her mistake. But she calmly kept driving. Finally we pulled into a grassy clearing, a park.

"I thought we could know each other better before we started." She explained happily.

"Okay." I said slowly.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Julie questioned.

"Um, I don't really have any." I stammered.

"Okay, lets tell you why we brought you here." Diana spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"We want you to join our clique." She explained.

I wanted to burst out laughing. What? I had barely known these girls for an hour. Did cliques still exist?

Diana saw my expression. "This is serious." She said, "You'll be joined to us for life. Soul sisters."

She drew a knife from her purse. I opened the car door and jumped out. "Why do you have a knife?!"

Diana sighed, as if I was an amateur. "You have to sign your name in blood." She explained. She too got out of the car, joined by the three other girls.

They surrounded me. I could rip out their throats if I wanted, but obviously I couldn't. She had probably bragged to the whole school about how she was going to kill me or something.

Diana came closer.

"What, give me the knife." I said carefully. "I'll cut myself."

"No," Diana said, "I'll do it for you." I held out my wrist, but she laughed. Her voice was no longer perky. "No, your throat, silly." She grinned, and the other girls laughed.

They came closer, and I really thought I was going to have to kill them to save myself. But suddenly I heard a loud noise, and my mom's sleek Audi pulled up.

_You have got to be kidding me. _I thought. Diana glared at me so hard I thought rays were going to shoot out of her eyes. She and the other girls ran off.

I expected to see my mom get out of the car, but it was Jake.

"You FOLLOWED me here?" I yelled. "Are you serious?"

He leaned against the car. "No thank you? I might have saved you from death."

"Seriously, Jake? I can take care of myself. You don't have to babysit me." I hissed.

"You in a fight with three girls, probably brainwashed by a cult leader, who had a knife? I'm sure." He said sarcastically. He came up to me and tried to give me a hug. I pushed him away angrily and slid into the backseat of the Audi. I knew I was hurting him, I saw it in his eyes, and I knew he was trying to protect me, but I didn't care. This was another example on how I was being treated like a child.

"In case you were wondering, your parents don't know I'm here, and Alice wasn't really focusing on your future, so she didn't see this." He said. I didn't reply. I stared out the window until I fell asleep.


End file.
